Peddie - Together for the good or the bad?
by DeadGothicAngel
Summary: It's a story of chapters that are unrelated of the up's and down's of PEDDIE, Since we all have them in the real world, I decided to put them on here, Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

_(Chapter 1)_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I stared at the big house in front of me, the ivy covering the whole house apart from the windows and doors, it was an old house with a brown door that had very interesting carving within them though I couldn't quite make them out.

I walked towards the big brown door and opened it slowly to be surprised by how clean and old it looked inside, there was 3 tomb looking things at the left side of the room, I placed my bags down on the floor next to my feet while I held on to the brown box taking in my 'new' home.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I was walking out of Fabians room, since he was upset about Nina and everyone apart from Alfie and Jerome who have been acting strangle all day where out, I hugged Fabian goodbye to leave him be but as I opened the door I was covered by a load of gooey stuff that was now dripping from the top of my body to the floor.

"Jerome, Alfie!" I yelled at the top of my voice

"Where are you two rat bags?!" I grumbled storming towards the door trying to wipe the gooey from my face as I hit something hard.

"Hey!" The blue haired boy grumbled from the floor where the was loads of stuff scattered everywhere.

"Watch it Weasel." I sniggered at the new comer

"Well maybe you should watch where you are going, Yacker!" He spat at me, smiling

"What did you just call me?" I glared at him

"I called you yacker!" he smiled

"I don't have time for this!" I grumbled

"Alfie, Jerome, When I get my hand on you." I snared turning towards the common room

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Once the Auburn haired girl had stormed off in to another room, I decided to pick my things up and put them in the brown box before making my way to where the girl had walked off to, as I walked into the room there was a lot of chatter, I looked around to see many teens sat chatting to one another then a blond haired girl who was very joyful jumped in front of me and started smiling.

"Hello fellow blond." She smiled holding out her hand for me to take, which I did happily

"Hello" I replied

"I'm Amber." The perky girl replied

"and you're American."

"Eddie and yes I am." I said remving my hand from hers

"Hi I'm Mara." I small brown haired girl came up to me.

"Hi I'm Joy" I was greeted by the next brown haired

"Mick." A short, broad blond said to me, Australian.

"Jerome." A tall guy said to me leaning against the wall with his other friend who introduced himself as the 'Great and powerful Alfredo', whatever that means.

"And this is Patricia." Amber said pointing to the Auburn girl who was scowling the to two boys Jerome and Alfie.

"Yacker." I sniggered

"Oh Shut it weasel!" She snarled at me before walking off

"What?" Amber looked at me confused

"Oh, Nothing." I sighed looking down

Then another woman walked through the door, she came from the kitchen carrying food.

"Oh, Hello..I'm Trudy." The small, happy woman greeted me

"I'm the housekeeper or nanny or whatever I am." She smiled

"Eddie Miller." I replied

"Nice to meet you Eddie, food on the table here for you all, Enjoy" She said before walking away

"FOOD!" The boy named Alfie said while running towards the table and stuffing his face.

I was about to go grab some food from the table when I heard a yell "Who's are these bags!"

I scurried towards the front door.

"There mine" I smiled

"Well, what are they doing here!?" He yelled

"I'm new" I admitted

"Well boy, I will be keeping a close eye on you! Now get this stuff moved" He yelled before walking up stairs, mumbling to himself.

I quickly flung by bags over my shoulders and picked up the box.

"Your room is the first one on the right." Amber said before skipping off upstairs

I opened the room I was assigned to, when a short boy with dark brown hair looked at me.

"Can I help?" He asked

"I'm Eddie, I was told this was my room." I said

"Oh, Sorry, that side of the room." He said pointing towards the empty bed

"Thanks." I smiled

"I'm Eddie"

"Fabian."

"Nice to meet you." I said

"Same" He replied

"I hope you don't mind me asking, are you OK?" I asked concerned

"I'm fine and it's NON of your business!" He said storming out of the room

I sat on my bed and sighed wondering how I got so many people to hate me in such a short period of time.

I was left to unpacked, Placing my 'sick puppies' poster on the wall.

I just finished and I sighed sitting on my bed and started to listen to 'White Balloons'...

**Hey guys, So I decided to give you a taster on this new story I am writing, Like it? but I only have a few Ideas; want to help me out, PM me or even place your ideas in a review, It's like you only get one chance at things type of book but of course it's a PEDDIE since I LOVE em! I would just like to thank everyone for all the positive feed back from the last fan fiction's I wrote.**

**I will be posted soon if I get some good chapter story lines from you guys or I come up with some in time, other wise it may be a while before you get other chapters, Sorry x**

**Plus If I do promote your ideas within the story you will NOT go unrecognised!**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Bye, Weirdo's LOVE YA!3**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Chapter 2)_

**Hey, Thank you all for your positive feed back and your PM they really mean a lot.**

**When I was looking through them I found one that really caught my eye but I have decided to put a twist on it instead, don't hate me, please.**

**PM or REVIEW with your ideas in people, you will not go unrecognised, the world needs to see your true colours 'Cheesy' right! Let's get back on track...**

**There will be more to come, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Promoted by: ****xXAquaMangoXx**** – with my twist within it.**

_**Eddie's POV:**_

It's my first day at this new boarding school and I have Mr Winkler we where doing some warm up exercises before we practice 'Romeo and Juliet' heaven forbid me if I'm chosen!

"Right everybody, Quite down!" Mr Winkler shouted

"Shh!" People from behind said but everyone ignored them

"Shut up!" Patricia yelled standing up, everyone piped down I couldn't help but smile

"Thankyou Patricia." Mr Winkler smiled while Patricia flopped back on the chair beside me

"Right, OK! I Need two people, one to play Romeo and the other Juliet, any offers?"

No one had said or done anything to get involved, it wasn't a surprise though.

"OK then, I will choose, Let's see...KT and Edison" He smiled at us both

"It's Eddie?" I said reluctantly

"wait what?" I stood shocked

"Your Romeo, doofus!" Patricia joked

"Is there something wrong with my choice." Mr Winkler looked at me with a tint of anger in his eyes.

"Err.. No." I replied looking down, How come I had to be Romeo I can't even act! What have I done that was so bad that he would make me do a scene on stage of Romeo and Juliet.

" _If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." I said with attitude_ "Eddie! You have to feel the part to be the part, Now from you KT." He smiled, How can I be the part I am nothing like Romeo, does he not understand that. "_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.2_ "_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"_ "_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_ "_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_ "_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_ "_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."_ "_Then have my lips the sin that they have took." KT smiled at me_ "_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." I spoke _ "Now kiss!" Mr Winkler shouted and I did what I was told and placed a kiss on KT's lips she didn't pull away but to my surprise she responded by snaking her arms around my neck as I placed my hand on her waist pulling her closer, the kiss felt...lasted forever. _**Patricia's POV:**_ The bell had rang for luck and Eddie and the young girl who is called KT, I think where still eating each other, it was disgusting, I mean come on seriously NO one wants to see you do that and I'm sure the Romeo wouldn't do that. I know that Romeo and Juliet isn't real but I'd like to think it was, that there was someone out there for everyone, that when you fall in love it it magical. GOD! I sound like such a girl'y girl. "Patricia" I felt a jab in my arm, I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts "Joy." My head turned to face her "Come on it's lunch and they are serving lime pie, you know that's my favourite." She smiled pulling me out of the hall and towards the dining area. _**Eddie's POV:**_ Me and KT pulled apart to catch our breath and I looked around to see everyone had gone, I never even heard the bell ring. KT Just looked at the floor and blushed. "What was that?" She asked still not looking up "I'm not sure" I replied still trying to catch my breath "Oh" She said sadly "But.. I can tell you I really liked it." I smiled as she looked at me and a smile had appeared on her face as well "Really?" She was literally bouncing in her heels with excitement. "Yeah, How about we hang out some time?" I asked hoping for a 'yes' "I would like that." She smiled before turning on her heels and running off I sighed walking off stage and towards the headmasters office for my lunch because I am now officially famished. **Hope you guys liked it? The Romeo and Juliet thing was a little stupid, I know but I got most of the lines right since we are doing it in English for my GCSE's, I love the story line for 'Romeo and Juliet' but there speech is just so HARD to understand fully. Bye Weirdos!:D** **REVIEW! x**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Chapter 3)_

**NOTE: Just to clarify this is a 'Peddie' story but I need KT to make Patricia Jealous... So that's why she's in there.. Spoiler alert I know but I didn't want people getting the wrong end of the stick.**

**Yo Yo Yo! People of the human world, how are you all? **

**Well... I've been getting some good review and PM's so THANK YOU all very MUCH! You are all very generous..**

**Well I'm off out so there may not be an update till later on, sorry guys! Forgive me?**

**Promoted me: MOI**

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Today was the day I will be hanging out with KT for the first time, I walked into school to be greeted by her and her group of friends but her best friend was a perky girl called Willow, to perkey for my liking.

"So where are we going?" KT asked me

"Sorry what?" I asked confused

"Our date." She smiled putting her arms around my neck

"Oh, Yeah.. sorry I forgot a lot on my mind" I lied

"It's fine." She smiled moving her head closer to mine

"Err, I will see you out in the clearing after school, I need to be somewhere." I said hurrying off towards the headmaster's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in?" A croaky voice echoed through the door, I twisted the handle and stepped inside.

"Edison."

"Hello, Dad.." I sighed sitting down

"How is your second day? Enjoying yourself." He asked placing his glasses on the desk

"It Is improving, I guess." I said looking out of the window

"Oh, Good good." He sighed

"Spoke to your mother, lately?"

"Just last night actually." I said scanning the room

"She doing well?" He asked

"Yes Yes she it!" I said

"I better be getting off to lesson, Later dad." I said standing up and walking out the office making sure no one saw me, I walked outside and onto the field sitting down.

"I saw you." A voice voice came from behind me

"What?" I said turning around to see Yacker

"Walking out of sweets office."

"May I?" She said pointing to the space next to me

"Sure and are you stalking me?" I joked

"No Weasel, My lockers there." She snapped

"So why where you?"

"Is it really any of your business." I asked annoyed

"Not really.. Never mind!" She sighed standing up.

"No wait." I said grabbing her wrist

"Stay please, I've just had a weird day." I sighed, she sat back down next to me

"So.. What is it then?" She looked at me

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I looked her in the eye

"Promise." She said in a stupid tone

"I'm serious Patricia."

"OK OK, I promise." She replied

"Well.. the reason I was in Sweets office is because he's..he's my farther." I said slowly

"What?" She started laughing at me

"Your serious aren't you?" She looked at me

"Pretty much." I said starting to get up

"Eddie I'm.." She started

"Save it Patricia, I've heard it all before.." I stood walking off back to the house.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I hadn't stopped thinking about what Eddie had told me all day, I knew what I said was wrong so I decided to a-a-apolgize, so NOT like me, I don't even know why I'm doing it but..

I walked downstairs and stood in-front of Eddies and Fabians door considering weather or not to knock but while I was thinking the door opened to revile Fabian.

"Patricia?" He said looking surprised

"Hey." I looked downstairs

"Can I help?" He asked looking confused

"I'm actually here to see Eddie." I looked at Fabian

"Oh, OK, he's on his bed." He smiled before walking passed me and into the common room, I walked into the room, where Eddie was listening to music when something on the wall caught my eyes.

"You like Sick Puppies?" I asked while he was removing his headphones from his ears.

"Yeah you know them?" He asked me confused

"Are you kidding there my favourite band" I boasted

"Really?" He looked surprised standing up

"I never thought anyone would like them.." He looked down

"I could say the same thing.." I trailed off

"Anyway.. What are you doing here?" He asked curious

"Well err, I'm not one to apologise, so this technically isn't a sorry..." I started

"We all know that." He joked

"Oh you know what! Just forget it." I said annoyed abut to walk off

"Yacker wait.." He pleaded

I turned to face him "Sorry and thankyou." He smiled at me and I returned it before turning on my heels and walking to the common room where everyone else was.

**Thanks again guys for the awesome reviews hope your liking it so far, I'll update when I can, Love ya and leave ya's, Mwah!**

**REVIEW x**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Chapter 4)_

**Wassap people of the alien world? I've been getting some really good reviews and Chapter Ideas, So I thankyou all... **

**ENJOY! x**

**Promoted by: Me of course**

_**Eddie's POV:**_

In walked into school to be bombarded by KTs friends but not her.

"How could you Eddie?" One girl said

"How could I what?" I asked confused

"Don't play dumb." Willow snapped

"I'm not..." I said confused again

"Yours and Kts 'date', where were you?" Another girl butted in

"Oh... I forgot." I said looking down

"You forgot? KT is crying right now, she won't even come into school!" One yelled

"I'm sorry.." I started

"Save it Eddie! Thanks a lot, really." Willow snapped before walking off with the rest following.

I just stood there in shock in front of my locker, before I was pulled out of my range of thoughts.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies." Patricia joked standing in front of me in a cheer leading uniform and fish tailed tights.

"Your a cheerleader?" I asked shocked

"Yes, Doofus.!" She sniggered smiling

"Just doesn't seem like you." I pointed out hoping not to upset her

"Well.. It's not but I had to because Amber wouldn't leave me alone but I only promised to do it it I could dress like myself as well 'Gothic'" She said smiling before looking down.

"Well.. I think you look good as a 'Gothic' cheerleader." I smiled as she looked up

"Is that a complement slimeball?" She started to blush

"Maybe." I smiled at her blush

"Wanna hang out later?

"What about KT?" She asked confused

"Yeah that didn't go very well.." I started to trail off

"What do you say then?"

"Oh.."

"Errm, Maybe." She smiled before turning and walking off

"I'll see you at 8 then." I shouted before heading towards the class room.

_**Patricias POV:**_

Today went surprisingly fast, I enjoyed the day actually and now I'm walking down to the common room to meet Eddie where off to watch a film 'The Centipede' I think.

I wore a black top crop t shirt with a red pair of jeans and my biker boots.

"Hello" Eddie said Popping from the common room as I walked down the stairs

"Hi.." I smiled walking to the bottom

"You ready to go?" He asked and that was when Amber and the group came from the kitchen and just looked at us

"Where are you off too?" Jerome said slowly

"To the movies." Eddie replied

"Together...alone?" Amber smiled

"Yes.." I replied

"What's wrong with that?" Eddie asked confused

"Oh, Nothing." Mara piped up

"You two go have fun."

"Err, Yea.." I replied confused before walking out the front door slowly.

As we got to the end of the path you could hear Amber squeal, Oh god.

"I'm sorry about them." I told him looking at the floor

"No it's fine." He replied stuffing his hands in his pockets.

We arrived at the cinema and took our seats next to each other.

The Film had finished it was pathetically boring and me and Eddie just laughed through most of it because of the bad camera quality.

"Eddie?" I asked slightly nervous

"Yeah?" He smiled at me

"Why..Err, why did you..Invite me to the movies?" I asked stuttering

He laughed at me and my failed attempt to get a sentence out "Well I invited you because... I have no-idea spear of the moment Idea I think."

"Oh." I replied

"I didn't mean that in a bad way, It's just I've never met anyone like you and... I thought we where friends." He smiled at me

"Eddie, you don't have to explain yourself it's fine." I smiled back and he cleared his throat

"So.. You like sickpuppies.." He stated

"Yeah.." I replied back

"I was surprised." He joked

"Well I could say the same." I smiled

We walked towards the front door and then Eddie stopped.

"Are you OK?" I asked standing in front of him

"Yeah I'm fine just wondering.." He looked at the floor

"Wondering what?"

"Did you have a good time?" He looked at me

I laughed a little "Yeah I did, thanks." I smiled before turning to the door.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" He asked slowly

"Sure.." I replied while we walked in the housekeeper

"Night then." I said walking up the stairs

"Night Yacker." Eddie smiled before walking towards his room

I walked into mine, Mara's and Joys room to be bombarded by questions, this is going to be a long night.

**Hope you liked it, thanks for all the great reviews.**

**Having a good day? I hope. I am I think'**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Chapter 5)_

**Well...Well... the reviews have been...good, thanks. **

**I've been to rapped up in exams and everything to write anything sorry but I will try my best to do as many as I can before I have to really revise and get stuck in.**

**Promoted by Me again (Since no one is sending me Ideas)...**

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I walked into the common room where everyone was eating breakfast and then I sat down next to Patricia, she smiled at me I returned it.

"Soo.." Jerome said moving his elbows on the table, smiling.

"Soo.." I replied confused

"How was the film?" Patricia's head shot up fast realising who he was talking to.

"It was good." She replied nervously taking a sip of her drink to avoid conversation

"That's not going to work Pixie." He smirked

"What isn't Weasel?" She sniggered

"You trying to avoid my questions.." He smirked

"Jerome." Mara hit him on the arm

"Eddie.." He said

I looked up at him "If you hurt her I will personally take it in my own hand to kill you." He smiled before putting his arm around Mara

"OK, I'm out!" Patricia stood up walking out

"Patty." Alfie shouted but she was already out the door.

"She forgot her bag." Amber pouted

"I'll take it." I said jumping up and scurrying out the door

"Eddie." Jerome said again, I turned around

"I mean it!" I said anger in his voice.

I nodded and ran out of the door, looking for Yacker.

"Yacker." I shouted but she didn't turn around, I ran past her stopping infront of her as she bumped straight into me.

"Slimeball." She said taking her earphones out, I could only just hear it 'I hate you by sick puppies' I smiled at her music choice.

"What are you grinning at?" She asked confused

"Oh Nothing." I replied

"Here, your bag." I passed it to her as she took it gladly placing it on her shoulder

"Why did you bring it to me?" She asked confused sliding her ipod in her pocket

"Well.. I thought you may need it." I replied smiling

"Thankyou..I guess." She replied before walking off

"Wait." I said she stopped in her tracks

"Can I walk to lesson with you since we have the same subject.. English." I groaned

"Err, Sure." She smiled at me as we walked slowly to the school Entrance.

I walked to my locker and got my books before talking like 2 steps to Patricia and waited for her to get her books.

"Eddie.." I heard a voice yell

I turned my head to see KT

"You stood me up." She said slapping me across the face

"and.. I know you where with HER." She said in disgust

"Her.. Has a NAME, Idiot!" Patricia snarled at her

"Will you let me explain." I tried to plead

"NO! Not while she's here..." She shouted

"You can BOG of this is my locker area, go somewhere else!" Patricia yelled

I looked at her trying to plead but she wasn't taking it

"Please." I turned to Patricia.

She put her books in her bag slamming her locker door shut "Yous two are perfect for each other, have fun!" She shouted while storming off to her friends, what had I done?

"Bye then Eddie." KT smiled walking off

"Wait what?" I asked confused she turned towards me

"Well.. I have a boyfriend I was just using you so you had a bad reputation and I succeeded, looks like Patricia not one to forgive easily, Shame!" She smiled before walking off laughing.

I put my head on the lockers beating myself up inside.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I can't believe Eddie, I'm basically his only friend and he treats me like that, what was I thinking or hoping that not all boys can be idiots, guess I was wrong.

I sat down in English and no-one sat next to me because they could see I was in a bad mood meaning I was on my own, that was until Eddie walked in and sat next to me.

"Hello Yacker." He smiled as if nothing happened, I ignored him and put my earphones in, turning the volume up to drown his and everyone's voices out.

The bell had gone and I never realized until I felt a prod in my side, I took my earphones out and looked up to see... Eddie.

I sighed

"I'm sorry." He pleaded

"Save it Eddie!" I snapped putting my thing in the bag and flinging it over my shoulder

"This isn't the end of it!" Eddie shouted as I left the room, I sighed.

**Well I hope you guys like it, boring I know but there is something BIG coming up soon, Hope you guys will like it!**

**REVIEW x**


End file.
